phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Michelpacheo1
PNF TALK Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Danville page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:40, October 5, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent edit Please leave a separate post, and do not alter other peoples' posts. This is changing their opinion and unacceptable. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) firesideboy reply That is great and all, but why are you fallowing my pages? --Firesideboy 23:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Help If you want to subscribe to the Tri state Gazette just go to this page and paste your name with a link to your username. If you need any other information I am happy to help.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 12:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits Re:New Boy! Umm... what? Well, if you want to see my TRUE POWER, seethis page. DaLucaray Click Here! Message Board The Ssik are coming. 20/10/10. That number is completely pointless. 20:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I know that.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter subscription You are already signed up for the newsletter, so you can stop editing the subscription page. You will get the next issue when it is published on November 1st. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You too.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC)